The Future Is Ideal
by MWolfL
Summary: The mission is finally complete and it's time for CG to return home. However, there is a problem: how will she and her crew handle being separated forever? Especially Luis, who has become more fond of her than the others have... LuisXCG and EthanXEmily
1. The Mission Is Completed

A.N. Fans of _The Future is Wild_ support the CGXLuis pairing, but there has always been the problem that CG is from the 12000s and Luis, Emily and Ethan are from the 2000s. In this story I've solved that problem in the best way I could think of.

The Time Flyer crew had been searching for the proper new habitat for humanity from CG's time era for a long time (to them anyway), and finally the new location was settled: the Northern Forest of 200 million years AD. They had first gone to CG's time era to discuss this with CG's father and to restock on supplies. After debates and some problem solving, it was determined that that habitat would be the most stable out of all the other options, especially considering that it would last longer than the previous time eras they had visited. Instead of living in the forest however, it was decided that the human homes would be placed alongside the mountains surrounding the forest. This was due to not wanting to be really close to the megasquid, and not wanting to disturb the squibbons' habitat of the treetops (Emily especially was against this). After the whole matter had been resolved, CG's father left to inform the other officials and the crew decided to do one last tour of the other time eras.

"It's kinda sad that we won't get to see all those wonderful animals from before 200 million years anymore." Emily said sadly as the crew was on their way to Tropical Antarctica of 100 million years AD.

"That's not entirely true, we'll still have the Time Flyer and there are others back in my time era." CG corrected. "We just won't see the other animals as often as we used too."

"In cases like carakillers and lurkfish I'm not complaining." Ethan chuckled.

"Well, maybe, but we won't see babookaris, shagrats, or poogles again for a while either." Emily sighed.

"True." Ethan agreed.

"I am glad that CG's people will have a more stable home, but what I'm going to miss is all the traveling." Luis said. "After this tour that's it, the three of us will have to go home."

"Gee, that's right." Emily realized.

At that point, they arrived in Tropical Antarctica and landed in a bare spot in the forest.

"I am going to miss you guys." CG nodded sadly. "Even Ethan surprisingly."

"Thanks...hey!" Ethan protested.

"I'm kidding Ethan." CG chuckled.

The other three members of the crew were amazed, when they first met CG she was serious, even a little robotic. Now CG was as open and fun-loving as the rest of them, she sometimes even took options - mostly from Luis - rather than just ordering everyone.

"So, how are we going to explore?" CG asked.

"How about we split into two groups and each group take photos of specific animals?" Luis suggested.

"Sounds like an excellent plan." CG smiled, causing Luis to blush happily - no one noticed this.

"Ethan and Squibby and I can take photos of the falconfly and the roachcutter." Emily offered.

"Okay but we better lather up on the falconfly repellent." Ethan agreed. "I am **not** getting jabbed in the leg again like the first time."

"Of course we'll use the repellant." Emily chuckled, grabbing the repellant and a camera.

"Okay, Luis and I will take care of the spitfire inhabitants." CG said as she grabbed another camera.

The two groups left and went their separate ways. Ethan and Emily had lots of luck and didn't run into any danger, especially thanks to the repellant. After getting some photos of the spitfire beetles CG and Luis moved on to take photos of the spitfire birds, but they had some trouble at first. This changed when they stumbled onto a flock of spitfire birds, all in nests in the trees. Creeping quietly so as not to disturb the birds, CG and Luis got closer. Luis then snapped some photos, but unfortunately this agitated the birds and caused them to fly towards CG and Luis.

"Uh-oh." Luis said as he realized the situation.

"Run!" CG ordered.

She and Luis did, and continued running for a few minutes. Unfortunately, CG didn't notice a tree root and she tripped on it.

"CG!" Luis cried, skidding to a halt.

He then ran towards CG as the spitfire birds prepared to fire. Instead of getting CG however, they unintentionally got Luis! At the last second, he covered his eyes with his arm and jumped in the way so that the acid splashed onto his chest, cheek, arm, and half his forehead. CG screamed in horror as Luis fell to the ground in pain, his skin blistering and turning red.

"_Strange, our acid seems to be really harming his shell."_ One spitfire beetle said.

CG and Luis of course couldn't understand them, actually CG wasn't even paying attention. She was too busy resting Luis head in her hand and worrying about him.

"_Maybe he doesn't have a shell like those falconflies, maybe he has skin like us."_ Another spitfire bird suggested.

"_With no feathers? Weird."_ A third spitfire bird shook his head. _"Let's go I don't think they'll bother us anymore."_

The spitfire birds flew away, but CG was too busy contacting Ethan and Emily to notice. After CG explained the situation, Ethan and Emily rushed over to help her get Luis back into the Time Flyer. Squibbon was swinging from the trees not far behind.

After Luis was brought into the back end of the Time Flyer where the sick bay was located, the other three tried to decide what to do.

"Cassiopeia?" A familiar voice called fro the pilot section.

"Father...you two figure out how to treat Luis I'd better let father know what happened." CG ordered, a bit agitated.

Ethan and Emily agreed, and decided that the first thing to do was to get Luis's shirt off him. The next step was harder, since they didn't know whether to peel away the harmed skin or not. Luis convinced them to peel away the skin, since he figured that he would heal faster that way. Then they soaked his skin water and spread ointment onto his wounds and bandaged them, which took a while since they were trying not to hurt Luis any further.

Meanwhile, CG told her father what happened. CG's father was concerned about Luis, but CG was miserable.

"He took the...it's my fault...I shouldn't have..." Too upset to speak, CG resorted to crying. "What kind of leader lets her crew get hurt?" She sobbed.

"CG, it wasn't your fault." Her father said gently. "From what you told me you didn't let Luis get hurt, he chose to get hit by that blast of acid."

Her father used to just call her Cassiopeia, but he too had been softened by CG's friendship with Luis, Emily and Ethan. He even became really close friends with Luis after their unintentional bonding moment when CG's father had to help Luis get a Toraton off the Time Flyer. Long story. Anyway, CG's father now only called her Cassiopeia during a serious moment and used CG for friendly moments or when he was comforting her.

"But he did it for me." CG tried to calm down so that she could talk.

"Which proves that you're a great leader." CG's father smiled. "A crew would only risk their safety for a great leader."

"Or a great friend." Emily added as she entered the front. "Any one of us would do what Luis did only for a great friend, leader or not."

"Still..." CG was ready to cry again.

"Come on Ceeg, you shouldn't beat yourself up about this." Ethan shook his head. "I mean you can feel sorry that he got hurt, but there's no reason to feel guilty."

"Take a few minutes to calm down Cassiopeia, then I want you and your crew to finish your tour and come home as soon as possible." CG's father ordered gently. "The officials would like to personally thank you and your crew for all your help and it's almost time for your crew to return to their home."

"Yes father." CG said sadly.

"Truthfully, we don't want to be separated from CG forever." Emily said. "She's our friend."

"I know, and I know that Cassiopeia doesn't want to leave you either, but you can't stay with us, it would disrupt the space-time continuum." CG's father said sympathetically. "Now, before I go I'll go thank Luis for saving Cassiopeia. Good-bye."

"Bye father." CG said, still sad.

"Bye." Emily and Ethan waved a little.


	2. Luis's Problem

Meanwhile, Luis was lying in the back of the Time Flyer trying to rest despite the pain he was in, when CG's father appeared in the communicator located in the sick bay.

"Big C!" Luis said, almost getting up but falling back down in pain. "*Ow*, that was a mistake." He groaned.

Big C was an old school nickname of CG's father's, but even though the rest of the crew heard of it only Luis was comfortable enough to use it.

"Are you okay Luis?" CG's father asked with concern.

"Apart from my skin, I'm fine." Luis chuckled. "I'd be worse off if CG was the one hit by all that acid, I'd beating myself up for letting her get hurt and everything."

"I hope you mean 'mentally' beating yourself up." CG's father chuckled back.

"Mostly, though there would be some physical beating up." Luis smirked. "Basically just hitting myself on the head."

CG's father chuckled again.

"Well, anyway, I want to thank you for saving my daughter." CG's father said. "It was very noble and brave of you to take the hit for her, not too mention selfless."

"Oh, I'd do anything for CG." Luis smiled.

"She's that great a leader and friend huh?" CG's father smiled back.

"Well..." Luis paused for a few seconds, before deciding to tell CG's father the truth. "It wasn't just that."

"It wasn't?" CG's father said in confusion. "Then what else was it?"

"I..." Luis took a big breath to gain his courage. "I've fallen in love with CG."

CG's father dropped his mouth open in surprise. He closed it after a few seconds, but still remained silent.

"Sir?" Luis said after a couple minutes, a little nervous.

"You can still call me Big C." CG's father smiled.

"You mean...you mean you approve?" Luis smiled.

"Almost, you are a wonderful lad, extremely smart and kind, but there is one problem."

"I know, I was afraid of that: we're from different time eras." Luis sighed sadly.

"I'm afraid so, it would be a long time before you could ever see her again, if it was possible that is, and if long distance relationships never work out then..." CG's father said sympathetically.

"Right." Luis agreed, but then started to cry a little.

"You love her that much?" CG's father was stunned.

"Definitely, this isn't some short-lived crush." Luis nodded slightly. "I've already had more than my fair share of that so I should know the difference."

"Really?"

"Yes, you see..." Luis paused for a couple seconds before deciding to tell CG's father the whole story. "I'm not like some other scientists who care only about experiments and inventions. For the past few years I always wanted to find that special someone, the one I would spend the rest of my life with and to keep me from feeling lonely. I tried dating the girls in my school, but none of them worked out. Unlike the other boys I didn't bother to try the snobby popular girls, I stuck with the less popular girls but I still didn't have any luck. The ones who weren't scientists thought of me as a nerd and the ones who were scientists were jealous of my achievements. The only girl who was nice to me and wasn't jealous of me was Emily, but I never felt anything other than friendship for her and I believe she has feelings for Ethan."

"So CG was the only one you ever felt real love for." CG's father realized.

"Yes, CG's the only girl besides Emily who was nice to me and wasn't jealous, and she's so beautiful and talented and kind and a great leader..." Luis sighed, lovestruck. "I really believe that she's the one for me."

"Actually, she is a little jealous of you." CG's father admitted. "She told me that you're smarter than her despite being from the past and she wishes that she could be as smart as you."

"Well then that makes her more attractive." Luis smiled, even more lovestruck. "She's not letting her jealousy get in the way of our friendship."

CG's father paused for a second.

"Are you sure that she's the one for you?" He asked. "You never know, you might find the one in college."

"If I make it." Luis scoffed.

"What do you mean?"

"Every year, around February, I see couples together and it depresses me, so much so that it's starting to affect my grades." Luis explained. "I even got a few A-minuses last time, a first, and it gets worse every year. By the time I've graduated from high school I probably won't be able to get into anything more than a basic four-year college."

"Goodness, it's that bad?" CG's father said with concern.

"Yeah, along with having a large brain I also have a large heart and it's starting to lose its ability to withstand heartbreaks." Luis sighed.

"I'd better look you up." CG's father realized that this situation was serious.

"'Look me up'?" Luis repeated, confused. "What do you mean?"

"We now have the ability to look up anyone from the past since all records have been transferred to computers. It won't take long." CG's father explained before searching online. "Ah, here we go, let's see what your biography says about your adult years...what? 'Janitor at I.F.F.'? 'Died at 60'? 'Never married'? Gee, I guess your loneliness does affect your future."

I.F.F. stands for Inventions For the Future by the way.

"I'm not surprised, I'd figured my heart would get so weakened by my annual heartbreaks that it would shorten my life and affect my career opportunities." Luis shrugged slightly. "I guess I don't have much of a significant role in my time era."

"It's certainly not a fitting end for you...maybe you should move in with us." CG's father thought out loud.

"Really?" Luis smiled hopefully.

"Wait until I check your parents...let's see...well, not much in the significance department when it comes to the space-time continuum...father a businessman and mother a housewife...really?"

"Yeah, mom decided to stay at home until I graduated after finding out about my loneliness problem." Luis explained. "She even tried to help but Emily and CG have been the only girls willing to be even friends with me. Dad works for this company that makes watches but he's not too fond of his job, he only tolerates it since it puts food on the table."

"Then you and your parents should definitely move it with us." CG's father decided. "Any other relatives?"

"Nope, not even distant, my grandparents and parents never had any siblings and my last grandparent died a couple years ago."

"That settles it then, maybe your love for CG will work out after all." G's father smiled. "Truthfully, I wouldn't mind having you for a son-in-law, you sort of remind me of me when I was your age."

"This is great...now the only thing to worry about is if CG will return my love." Luis frowned, a little worried.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she did, though be patient since she hasn't had much practice when it came to romantic relationships."

"Don't worry, I'll wait for her forever." Luis declared. "So...you think maybe you can look up Ethan and Emily?"

"Of course."

It was discovered that Ethan and Emily's future was only a little better than Luis's. Yes, they did get married - sort of obvious really - but their descendants turned out to have problems. Their son became a delinquent and his daughter became a crook. Luis was really shocked about this, but also was secretly glad that there might be a chance of Emily and Ethan moving in with him and CG and her father. After more research it was discovered that Ethan's parents and Emily's parents had average jobs, and that Emily's sister would get an average life too - including a divorce which sadly **is** average. Ethan only had an aunt who was a bachelorette, and Emily only had one grandma left, so it looked as if they would be able to come after all. Luis decided not to say anything to them yet.

"Are you sure?" CG's father asked. "They're not too happy about having to leave CG."

"I know, neither am I but even if CG doesn't return my love I'll probably still go with you two." Luis pointed out. "Being away from CG would cause a pain that would feel as if there was a hole in my chest. I know this because the rejection I got from other girls only hurt like a dagger in my chest and I didn't love them as much as I love CG. Ethan and Emily might still go with us but I want to tell CG my feelings and get her answer before I tell them."

"I see." CG's father understood. "So, when are you going to tell CG your feelings?"

"I figured that it would be best to wait until I was completely healed." Luis said. "I want to admit my love for her outside in a romantic spot anyway."

"Sounds perfect." CG's father smiled. "And here's a little tip: even though she doesn't always show it CG loves flowers."

"Thanks, I'll definitely remember that." Luis smiled.

"Well, I'd better let you rest now. Good-bye Luis."

"Bye Big C."

CG's father left and Luis decided to take a nap. Squibbon then entered and gently jumped onto Luis, taking care not to touch his bandaged area. After comforting CG a little Squibbon had decided to keep Luis company.

"Hey Squibs." Luis said affectionately, petting Squibbon before falling asleep; Squibbon fell asleep too.

_The next day..._

CG, having calmed down enough to see Luis, checked on him late that morning.

"How are you feeling Luis?" CG asked, concerned.

"A lot better. How about you?" Luis asked, noticing her sad eyes.

"Okay, though I've been feeling really bad about what happened to you." CG said as she sat down next to him.

"Don't, it wasn't your fault." Luis said gently. "Besides, I'd rather feel this pain than have you feel it."

"Really?" CG smiled, impressed by his kind heart and selflessness; you'll find out why a little later.

"Of course, that pain I would've gotten from seeing you hurt would have been excruciating compared to this." Luis admitted. "I would've despised myself for letting you get hurt and probably even been heartbroken with guilt."

"Wow." CG was really impressed now. "Truthfully I felt really guilty when you took the blow of the acid in my place."

"You have no reason to feel guilty." Luis said. "In my case I had the opportunity and enough time to act, but in your case the whole thing happened too fast for you to do anything."

"True, I didn't even entirely get what had happened until you started to fall to the ground." CG smiled as she placed a hand on his unharmed hand.

"There you go then." Luis smiled back, his heart skipping a couple beats before speeding a little; Luis didn't even know it was possible to feel this much love.


	3. Love Is Discovered

About three weeks later, Luis was now almost completely healed and was able to go back outside. The only thing left from his selfless act was that the skin where the acid hit him was sensitive and slightly paler than the rest of his body. The tour was almost over, the crew having done most of the other areas. It went a little longer than usual, since one crew member and Squibbon always stayed behind to keep Luis company and take care of him while he healed whenever the other two would go out to take photos. Most often CG stayed behind to take care of Luis as a way of thanking him for saving her. Luis was a bit upset about missing out on the rest of the tour, but he understood when CG explained that her father wanted them back as soon as possible. There were photos to look at however, so that's what he did to pass the time.

The last location to visit was the Second Ice Age in five million AD, and when they arrived it was sunset so they decided to wait until the next day before taking photos of the animals (it was an area where the 24-hour day/night cycle still roughly existed). Emily and Ethan left to take some good photos of the sunset and it's effect on the color of the surrounding snow and ice, while Luis rested on an icy rock to watch it. CG soon joined him.

"It's amazing how something that happens every day can still be beautiful to watch." Luis smiled.

"Nature can be amazing, just think of all the new species that evolve after humans relocate to 200 Million AD." CG agreed.

"I know, to think that squibbons might end up being the next 'human' race on Earth."

"Luckily, living next to their primitive ancestors should prevent any major conflicts between them and our descendants."

"True." Luis nodded; he then decided to admit his feelings to CG despite not being able to get a flower. "You know, to me sunsets aren't the only beautiful things I see every day."

"Really? What else have you seen?" CG asked.

"You." Luis smiled, turning his head towards her.

"Me?" CG was a little startled, but also flattered.

"Yes, to me your beautiful and talented and kind and...unlike the others girls at school. And I mean that it a good way."

"Well...thank you." CG blushed slightly; she had never been complimented before, at least not like this. "You're a unique guy too, at least when compared to the guys I know at school."

"Really?" Luis was glad of this comment, maybe there was a chance of CG returning his love.

"Yes, the guys at school are either self-centered or too proud of their high IQs." CG explained. "But you...despite your high IQ you're kind and humble and selfless."

"Well, my parents did force all sorts of lessons like 'don't brag about your accomplishments' and things like that into me when I was younger." Luis half-joked.

"See, that's what I mean. Normally when one of the guys at school was complimented he would take all the credit, but you share credit with others."

"Well, that too was from my parents."

They both chuckled, and then Luis turned his whole body towards CG.

"CG, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for weeks, but I wanted to wait until I was fully healed from that acid incident." Luis said as he took her hands.

"Understandable, considering you were in physical pain for most of that time." CG nodded. "So, what did you want to tell me?"

"CG...I've fallen in love with you."

CG dropped her mouth open, and then turned away sadly.

"If you don't love me back then I understand..." Luis quickly added, getting ready for another broken-heart attack.

"No, it's not that, it's just...I don't even know if I love you back." CG said sadly, hanging her head.

"What?" Luis was confused.

"I've never felt love before, at least not romantic love." CG admitted. "As I said earlier the guys at school were selfish and...not my type. While the other girls got crushes on them I never got a crush on anyone so I don't even know what romantic love feels like."

"Oh, well you were luckier than me." Luis hung his head sadly.

"What do you mean?"

Luis explained about how he had been searching for that special someone, and the bad luck he had in even getting a girl other than Emily to like him back. He then explained about how his bad luck in dating affected his grades every year during the spring semester.

"At least you never had to experience the heartbreak of rejection." Luis finished.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that." CG said sympathetically; she then placed a hand on his heart. "Though that is one thing I've always liked about you: that you have a strong heart as well as a strong brain."

Luis's heart beat rapidly and he felt as if he was going to melt despite the freezing weather.

"However...I don't know if I love you. I do know that I'll always like you as a best friend, but I don't know about a boyfriend."

"It's okay, take as much time as you need to find out whether you feel that way or not." Luis smiled, getting up; CG got up too. "I'll wait for you forever." He hugged her.

CG suddenly felt her heart skip a beat and she felt warm and protected, and even loved. She may not have felt romantic love for others, but she had felt family and friendship love for and from others so she at least knew what those felt like.

"I'm going to go inside, I'm a little hungry." Luis said.

"Okay, I'll wait for Emily and Ethan." CG nodded.

Squibbon had stayed inside since he wasn't too fond of the cold climate. He'd sometimes join them in the Second Ice Age, but not always.

Ethan and Emily soon arrived.

"Boy I'm starving!" Ethan said. "Walking around in the cold sure works up an appetite."

"I'm with you." Emily agreed. "I could use a hot meal right now."

"Luis has already gone inside to eat so I'm sure he'll be happy to make extra for the rest of us." CG said. "Emily, could you wait for a few minutes? I need to talk to you."

"Sure CG." Emily smiled.

"Ah, girl talk, I'm out." Ethan joked before waving: "See you two inside!"

"All right!" Emily waved back; she then turned to CG. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Remember a long time ago when you asked which boy I liked for a boyfriend?" CG asked.

"Sure, I also remember your response which I wasn't too fond of." Emily nodded.

"Again, sorry about that." CG rubbed the back of her neck. "I think it's time I explained why I reacted like that."

"Okay, why?"

"Because I felt too embarrassed to discuss that topic so I tried to dissuade from it."

"Why would you be embarrassed by that topic? All girls discuss it." Emily was confused.

"That's why." CG explained. "You see...I've never felt romantic love before."

"Never?" Emily gasped, her eyes wide with shock. "Not even a crush? Not that I support crushes mind you..."

"No, not even a crush." CG sighed, hanging her head again. "The boys at my school are selfish and braggers and...well, I think you get the idea."

"I sure do." Emily winced. "We have some of those guys at our school too, but there are also guys like Luis and Ethan."

"I wish there was someone like Luis at my school." CG sighed.

"You like him, don't you?" Emily smiled happily.

"As a friend. I don't even know what romantic love feels like."

"Oh." Emily's smile changed into a look of sympathy. "Well, can I tell you a secret? Promise not to tell?"

"Of course to both questions." CG looked up. "I'd never tell a secret unless if not telling it would cause harm to someone."

"Okay, well, my secret is: I have feelings for Ethan."

"Really?" CG smiled. "I'm not too surprised. Despite Ethan's primitive antics - I mean that nicely - you did seem to tolerate him more than Luis or I and would even team up with him sometimes whenever we split up."

"Yes, well, despite Ethan sometimes being irresponsible he does have a caring heart and can even grow attached to animals." Emily blushed a little. "But anyway, back to what I'm saying: I know what romantic love feels like, especially real romantic love."

"You mean your feelings for Ethan are more than a crush?" CG was still learning, but at least that much she knew.

"Exactly, real love is different from a crush. I know because I've had a few crushes in the past." Emily nodded.

"So...you'll teach me about love?" CG asked.

"Of course, what are best friends for?" Emily smiled.

In the beginning, CG would have actually answered that question, but she eventually learned how to tell the difference between a rhetorical question and a real one.

"Now first lesson: there are some similarities between a crush and real love, so you have to learn the differences so that any crushes you get won't control you." Emily began.

"Check, what are the similarities and differences?" CG asked.

"Well, both a crush and real love affect your heart." Emily explained. "The difference is that while a crush causes your heart to pound real love causes it to beat fast. I'm not entirely sure why, that's just from my experience. Also, you feel warm whenever you're around the cause of your feelings, whether it's real love or a crush. However, with a crush you often feel more hot than warm. With real love, you feel warm without feeling hot. But the main difference is that a crush is caused by wrong reasons, like looks or wealth. Real love on the other hand is caused by personality."

"I think I'm starting to understand." CG thought these facts over. "Thank you Emily."

"No problem, I should let you know that there are other things you feel when you're in love - this I learned from mom - but it's different for everyone."

"Right, I'll keep those facts in mind." CG nodded, starting to walk to the Time Flyer. "But for now let's eat."

"Definitely!" Emily agreed.

During dinner CG started to realize that she felt warm around Luis, and it wasn't a hot warm either. Then, when they bother reached for the salt, their hands touched and her heart skipped a beat again. Luis smiled and let CG have the salt and then her heart started to beat faster.

"_Could I really be in love with Luis? Or is it just a reaction caused by feeling sorry for his bad luck in love?_" CG wondered.

CG then remembered that there was still the matter of Luis being from the past. Even if she returned his love she still might never see him again. That thought filled her heart with pain that she hadn't felt since her mom died in that lab accident. This surprised her a little, maybe she did love Luis back after all. After dinner CG decided to talk to Luis about the 'different time eras' problem, so she went over to him and started talking to him about it. Luis then led her away from Ethan and Emily and told her about the conversation he had with her dad. CG was both happy and sad, if that was possible. She was glad that Luis, Ethan, Emily and even their families would be able to move in with her and her father but she didn't like the alternate future Luis, Ethan, and Emily would've gone through otherwise.

"Luis...even if I don't return your love will you still stay with me and my father?" CG asked.

"Of course, it would metaphorically tear me apart to be away from you." Luis admitted. "I love you CG, whether you love me back or not. My love for you is much stronger than the love I had for the girls I tried to date in the past so I know it's real. Whether you love me back or not I still need to be near you, to see your face and hear your voice and share scientific activities with you. My life in the 21st Century means nothing to me, you're the only thing that matters. I...I even love you more than I love myself."

CG was emotionally touched by Luis's speech, especially the part about him loving her more than himself.

"Your saving me from the spitfire birds weeks ago proves your last statement." CG blushed, smiling.

"You kidding? That was nothing compared to what I'd do for you. I'd even sacrifice my life for you."

CG suddenly felt something she never felt before: romantic love. Her heart beat rapidly, she felt warm, and suddenly Luis became the most physically attractive guy she ever knew. Despite not liking the guys at her school she would still admit to herself that they were physically attractive, but suddenly they became ugly compared to Luis. CG also felt light and wanted to hug Luis, and...she realized that she would do anything for him, even sacrifice her own life for him...which meant...

"Luis I...I suddenly know what romantic love feels like." CG smiled. "And...I'm feeling it for you."

"You mean..." Luis had never been so happy.

"Yes, I'm in love with you." CG hugged him. "I...I believe I even love you more than I love myself."

Luis hugged her back, almost ready to cry with happiness. They remained in that hug for a few minutes, at least until Ethan and Emily walked in.

"Say, who's going to do the di-" Ethan stopped, stunned at the scene of Luis and CG hugging. "Wow, don't tell me you two fell in love."

"We did." Luis smiled.

"Actually, Luis has loved me for a while, I just returned that love recently." CG added.

"I knew you two would end up together." Emily smiled, really happy; then she remembered: "Uh-oh, what about our being from..."

"I talked it over with Big C and the three of us can join him and CG." Luis grinned.

He then quickly explained why without going into full detail. Basically he said that their futures weren't significant enough to affect the space-time continuum so they were going to be allowed to move in with CG and her people, and that even their families were going to join them. Ethan, Emily, and CG were ecstatic.


	4. 12,000 AD

_The next day..._

It was now time to go to 12,000 AD, CG's time. After arriving they were greeted by CG's dad. CG and Luis told him about their ending up together and he was happy for them. CG's dad then led them to the meeting room where the other officials were waiting for them. As they started to enter the room, CG's dad took CG aside before she could go in.

"I am exceedingly happy that you finally found your intended." He smiled. "I've been hoping that you would find that special someone."

"You honestly believe that he's the one for me?" CG smiled back.

"Yes, I do. I never met a lad as great as him."

"Me either." CG blushed. "I believe he's the one for me too."

They then went inside. Ethan, Luis, and Emily were a little nervous, but this was more of a 'meeting important people' nervous instead of a 'what's going to happen' nervous. After all they already knew that they were going to be well received, but they had never met anyone as important as these gentlemen. CG's dad didn't count since they thought of him more as a parent than a high official. CG was also nervous, but this had more to do with having an unlicensed crew than anything else.

None of them had nothing to be nervous about. Ethan, Luis, and Emily were highly thanked for their help and it turns out that the officials were impressed that they had been a big help despite being from the past. As for CG, it turned out that they already knew about the unlicensed crew. CG's dad always reported back to them, so they found out not long after CG's dad. They were unhappy about the situation, but allowed it only on the condition that CG's robotic crew were out of commission. As a matter of fact it was them who wanted the unlicensed crew returned to the 21st Century as soon as the robotic crew was repaired, CG's dad was just the messenger. But when Ethan, Emily, and Luis refused to return without completing the mission and CG backed them up, CG's dad realized that returning the unlicensed crew would be a mistake due to how loyal they were to the cause. CG's dad reported back to the messengers and told them that the unlicensed crew refused to leave the mission until it was completed. The officials disproved of this at first, despite being impressed with the unlicensed crew's loyalty, until they went over the past reports of the mission. According to the past reports Ethan, Emily, and Luis had ended up proving themselves more useful than the robotic crew, so the officials decided to let them remain with CG until the end of the mission.

Ethan, Emily, CG, and Luis then got a big surprise:

"Medals?" Emily gasped.

"That's right, for you hard work and heroics in helping to save the future of humanity." One official said as he passed the medals out to each crewman.

"Whoa, this is so cool!" Ethan smiled as he studied his badge.

"This is a real honor." Luis said humbly. "We weren't expecting this."

"I'm so proud of all of you." CG smiled as she wrapped her arms around her crew. "Especially you Luis, your scientific knowledge became a great help."

"Aw, well, I'm just glad that I was useful." Luis rubbed the back of his head, a little embarrassed.

CG hugged him, and he hugged her back, the both of them smiling. The officials stared at them, stunned, for a few moments.

"I'm assuming that this is why you wanted them and their families to join us into the future Professor Ethiopia." Another official said to CG's dad.

"Yes, it turns out that these two belong together." Professor Ethiopia explained.

"So that's your last name." Ethan said to CG. "I can't believe none of us ever thought to ask."

"Yeah, we should've." Luis chuckled.

"So then what does the G stand for?" Emily asked CG.

"Gaia." CG explained. "My parents are obviously fans of Greek mythology."

The crew already knew about what happened to her mom since they asked her a long time ago.

"Beautiful." Luis smiled; CG blushed happily.

After setting up a small fleet of Time Flyers that were going to be used for transporting furniture, appliances, and luggage belonging to Ethan, Emily, Luis and their families, CG and her crew entered their Time Flyer and headed for the 21st Century.


	5. A Moving Meeting

Since they heard sirens the last time they arrived back to the 21st Century, CG and her crew led the other Time Flyers to Ethan's backyard instead of the park. They chose Ethan's backyard because it was the biggest. The arrival time was different too, they arrived about ten minutes after Ethan's parents usually got up. When Ethan's mom saw the Time Flyers land in the backyard she freaked out, getting Ethan's dad's attention in the process, but she calmed down a little when Ethan, Emily, and Luis left their Time Flyer. Ethan's parents immediately called Emily and Luis's parents.

After the other two groups of parents and Emily's twin sister arrived, Ethan, Emily, and Luis explained the whole story. They then called CG out so that she could be introduced to the parents. The parents were mad about their children leaving on a mission without their permission, and shocked about how long the mission itself lasted for their kids. Emily's sister Amy was jealous, but otherwise she handled the situation better. Luis apologized for not asking permission, but they weren't able to since they had to leave quickly due to approaching sirens (obviously the police). CG then apologized for hiring Ethan, Emily, and Luis without checking with their parents, but since her previous crew was out of commission it was an emergency. Even though the parents were still mad, they forgave their kids, and ended up liking CG.

Ethan, Emily, and Luis then took turns explaining about how they were being allowed to move into the future with CG and her people. Amy was excited about the idea, but the parents were unsure. Ethan, Emily and Luis took their respective parents aside and explained their own reasons for wanting to go, the main one being that they didn't want to be separated from CG. Luis's parents were almost immediately convinced, because Luis told them about his new relationship with CG. Overjoyed that their son finally found someone special, Luis's parents talked over the pros and cons of moving to the future, and decided that it would be for the best. After that, it became easier to convince Emily and Ethan's parents since both sets of parents didn't want their kids to be separated (Ethan and Luis have been friends since they were kids - being close neighbors - and Ethan and Emily's parents knew how close their children were to each other).

After the matter had been settled, Luis and Emily's parents left for their own homes to pack up. At the same time, Ethan's aunt and Emily's grandma were contacted about the situation. Ethan's aunt didn't mind, since she hadn't much luck finding a guy in her time era she figured that the future would be luckier for her. Emily's grandma took some convincing, but after realizing that Emily and her parents were going to go one way or the other she gave in. Ethan's parents started to pack up too, but Ethan, Emily, and Luis decided to take CG on a quick tour of their time era before doing any packing. CG of course stood out in her one-piece-suit, but she didn't mind the stares and snide comments. She was too busy enjoying various locations like stores and restaurants. CG was also introduced to the arcade, which became 'extinct' by her time era. She wasn't too interested in the games, but was interested in the historical value of the place. Ethan was upset to learn that arcades don't exist in CG's time era, so CG decided to find out how arcade games are made so that they could be reproduced for Ethan. CG wasn't able to do it on her own, being a minor, so the adults who piloted the other Time Flyers took care of it for her. Emily then wanted to introduce CG to 21st century fashion, so she and CG split up from the boys. CG wasn't the fashion type, though she did end up liking a few shirts that had flowers on them. She also was curious about how skirts felt, since they too stopped existing by her time era, so she tried some on. She liked how some of them felt, but decided that they weren't her thing.

After regrouping with the boys they decided to head back since Ethan, Emily, and Luis still needed to pack. CG went with Luis so that she could see his old house and his room. After packing everyone separated into different Time Flyers - CG, Luis, Ethan, and Emily went into their own - and headed for 12,000 AD. The Time Flyers would be needed to help move the buildings into Northern Forest.

_12,000 AD_

After arriving the Time Flyers joined the other Time Flyers that were hovered over the buildings. All the Time Flyers lowered cables, the people below attached them to the buildings, and then after everyone below moved inside all the Time Flyers left for Northern Forest.


	6. Settling In

Once they arrived, the Time Flyers headed for the mountains, and the officials and scientists went outside onto the outer walkways to direct the pilots so that they could lower the buildings in the proper location. Once they reached that location, the mechanics and metal welders worked hard to attach the buildings to the mountain. All this took a day, fortunately there were enough mechanics and metal welders to prevent the job from taking any longer, so those in the buildings had to be careful not to move around too much. After the job was done, the Time Flyers landed and the luggage was unloaded.

There were some apartments - they're like the living quarters from _Lloyd in Space_ - that hadn't been sold yet, so Ethan, Emily, Luis, and their families moved into them and started unpacking. Ethan, Emily, and Luis were then registered into CG's school, and their parents left to find appropriate jobs. Ethan's dad, being an expert in sports, became a History of Sports teacher. Emily's dad, having been a beekeeper, worked in a nearby honey factory that made honey through the old process of a 21st Century beekeeper. The only difference was, by CG's time honeybees had been domesticated into not needing a stinger. Luis's dad stepped up from watchmaking to being a mechanic, which was a pleasant change for him since he was more talented than his previous boss realized. Emily's mom worked in the pet shop, and Ethan's mom decided to work in an antique bookstore. Luis's mom was used to being a housewife, but since there wasn't much need to that anymore she decided to do her old job of being a math teacher.

School life was strange for Ethan and Emily at first, but they got used to it pretty quickly. The social order had completely switched around, so Ethan wasn't as popular as he was back during the 21st Century. This turned out to be a good thing, because when Emily noted this Ethan replied that he didn't care since she was the only girl he was ever truly interested in. Emily returned his feelings, and they started dating the very next day. As for Emily, her popularity rating hadn't changed that much, so she only had to get used to the style of the classes. Luis went through the strangest experience, because due to the social order switching around he was now popular! All the girls suddenly wanted to date him, which was a bit overwhelming for Luis. After he recovered he gently rejected them all, explaining that he was going steady with CG. The other girls were shocked, since CG wasn't the smartest girl in school, but Luis replied that he doesn't care about IQ he cares about personality. The other girls were jealous, but nothing they did or said changed Luis's mind.

As for Squibby, he took the move really well, especially since he was now able to play with his own kind without being apart from Emily. He loved this, because even though he missed forest life he became too attached to Emily to leave her. As for Ethan, Emily, and Luis's parents, they were fascinated by Squibby and the other squibbon. Squibby soon became friends with all the parents, especially Emily's. So that Emily wouldn't have to worry about Squibby whenever he visited his fellow squibbon, a microchip was implanted into him so that he could be tracked.

_Weeks later..._

Luis and CG were out on another date. Some dates had the usual dinner and movie, most had them preforming science experiments, but in this one they were watching the squibbon play in the forest and just enjoying each other's company.

"I've never been so happy." Luis sighed, his arm around CG.

"Me either." CG agreed. "Luis, I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" Luis asked, turning towards her.

CG broke free from Luis and slowly started to let down her hair. Luis froze, stunned. CG's hair was long, smooth, wavy, and more beautiful than he could have ever imagined. When he went over to touch it, he was amazed at how silky and soft it was.

"This...this is just beyond words." Luis said breathlessly. "I mean, even gorgeous is an understatement to me."

"I knew you'd like it." CG smiled. "You're the first person apart from my parents to ever see my hair like this."

"Well even though you look beautiful to me no matter what I hope to see your hair like this more often." Luis smiled back.

"Of course." CG smiled.

They started to draw closer to each other, until, before they knew what was happening, they kissed. At that moment, time stood still for them. The love from their kiss was so powerful that they became oblivious to everything except for each other. This was a good thing, because Mr. Ethiopia (CG's dad, I'm switching to this name when referring to him) was walking by indoors and noticed them through a window. He cautiously stepped outside to get a better look and smiled. He was glad that CG had finally found her true love, especially since she had been secretly hurting ever since her mom died. Even though she hid it really well, Mr. Ethiopia could still sense her pain. But when he saw CG and Luis kissed he got a feeling that Luis's love for her will finally heal her of her pain.


	7. Conclusion

CG and Luis of course eventually got married, same with Ethan and Emily. CG and Luis had a son, who they named Herbert (after H.G. Wells who wrote The Time Machine) and Ethan and Emily had a daughter named Fauna (due to Emily's love of animals). Moving to the future altered some of the timing so they ended up with a daughter instead of a son. Only Luis and Mr. Ethiopia knew this, and no one else ever found out.

Squibby ended up becoming sort of an ambassador between the humans and squibbon. He never learned how to speak human, though he understands the language, but he was able to reassure the other squibbon that the humans were their friends and not a threat. The squibbon and humans eventually formed a symbiotic relationship, where the squibbon would harvest edible fruit for the humans and the humans would use their chameliographic helmets to drive away the megasquid. This allowed the squibbon to become more stationary and centuries later allowed them to develop the ability to make tools and homes. It would take thousands of years of course, but it looks like their symbiotic relationship with humans will allow the squibbon to become sapient sooner than expected. Also, due to not being able to eat squibbon as often, the megasquid eventually became herbivores with exception of eating flish now and then. This led to the squibbon and humans being able to tame them, which ended up causing the megasquid to become a substitute for horses and elephants (referring to traveling in Africa and India) for future generations.

A few flish were caught by the humans and centuries later a few more were caught by squibbon, but neither group for flish was eaten right away. The flish turned out to be inedible for humans, so they were bred to be pets instead. The squibbon have already been eating flish for centuries, so they were able to breed them to be domesticated food pretty much the same way we breed livestock.

Other parts of the humans' new home were explored often, but since neither of these locations were suitable for humans no one ever moved to them.


End file.
